mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshijima Tomoe
is a Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! oc by ClockCircus. Tomoe is a fifteen-year old witch who has the ability to turn into the legendary witch . History Personality Tomoe is usually a polite and smart girl, with a love for magic, specifically magical potion making even though she's not that good at it. She doesn't know when to give up, even if it means putting herself in danger. She is also really bad in social situations as she spends most of her time with only Kumoran as her company. She can get rather excited when she gets a potion right or when her brother visits. She often fights with Kumoran about really useless things, but constantly reminds him that she's helping him with his problem, not the other way around. Appearance Casual Before transforming, Tomoe has wavy black hair that goes to her chest. Her bangs are straight and her eyes are blue. She has pale skin with freckles going from her nose to her cheeks. Her usual clothing wear is a black and purple dress with a blue sweater over it. She wears it with black boots that go mid calf with grey socks that are a couple inches taller then the boots. On occasions she wears a large black witch hat. Pretty Cure Dia Style In her Dia Style, Tomoe's hair grows longer and is held in a single ponytail, held with a braid. Her eye color and hair color stay the same. She wears a dark purple hat with a black ribbon around it and a large twinkle shape hanging off it. Her earings are shaped in a twinkle. Her outfit consists of an indigo dress that wraps around her neck. Around her neck is a dark blue bow that has a gem in the middle. Her skirt is puffy and of three layers. The top indigo, then purple and then blue. On her arms, she has indigo sleeves that shows her hands and shoulders. There are gold bracelets on each wrist. Her boots are knee length, are black and have gold anklets around each ankle. Ruby Style In her Ruby Style, Tomoe's hair grows longer and is held in twin tails with a red bow on each side. Her hat and earrings stay the same as in her Dia Style. She has a red chocker around her neck that has a ruby stone hanging from it. There's a red bow coming from the back of the chocker. She wears a sleeves red dress, with a white line going down the center of the dress. The line goes down the skirt, and breaks it into two. A pale pink skirt is underneath the main part of the dress. There's a large white bow from the back of the dress. Around the top of her dress is a short white cloak. She wears short white gloves that have a red stripe near the end of the glove. Gold braclets's go around each wrist. She wears white boots with a red laces and a bow. Sapphire Style Topaz Style Relationships *Kumorun - Kumorun is a black cat plush that was cursed and left without his memories. Tomoe and him have a starnge relationship as they have to work together, even though they don't really want to. *Hoshijima Inori - Inori is Tomoe's mother who run as a jewelry store in the magic world. She was the one who originally found Linkle Stone Dia. *Hoshijima Kazuki - Kazuki is Tomoe's father who works as a baker in the magic world. He's a bit on the excitable side but is an all around good person *Hoshijima Ten - Ten is Tomoe's older brother. He currently lives in the No Magic World as a model, but visits often to bring back souvenirs. Cure Astrological is Tomoe's cure form. To transform, she needs to be with her fairy partner Kumorun and using the phrase "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" Ruby Style Ruby Style is the style that Tomoe aquires once she gets the Linkle Stone Ruby. She utilizes fire and can preform Ruby Infactuation. Her strength is inhanced. Sapphire Style Sapphire Style is the style that Tomoe aquires once she gets the Linkle Stone Sapphire. She utilizes water and can preform Sapphire Imagine. She's able to fly thanks to the light of the mermaids. Topaz Style Topaz Style is the style that Tomoe aquires once she gets the Linkle Stone Topaz. She utilizes hope and can preform Topaz Reve. Attacks * : Diamond Infinity is the first attack that Cure Astrological uses. To preform it she needs her Linkle Stone Dia and her Linkle Stick. * * * Etymology Tomoe ican be a Japanese abstract shape (a swirl) that resembles a comma or the usual form of magatama. It can also mean friend or blessing. Songs Duets Trivia *Tomoe plays off the usual sterotypes that a witch has. A black cat, large pointy hat, making potions (which she's terrible at) and casting spells. *Cure Astrological is the first Mahou Tsukai cure not to wear gloves in her Dia style *Tomoe has a fear of both spiders and crowds Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Indigo Cures Category:Females Category:ClockCircus